RWBY: Shades of Darkness
by jefferies
Summary: Torchwick is in his warehouse looking onto a map of vale when a figure came out of the darkness behind him (First attempt. Had to re-upload due to a lot of spelling errors but when reading fanfic please make sure to pick up on points I have left out but anyways enjoy)
1. The Shadows of Plot

1.38 am

Vale Indutrial District

Docks section

Roman Torchwick stands at a table with a map of vale

a figure has emerged from the shadows of the warehouse.

"Hello Mr Torchwick" a voice said startling him

"Your late" Torchwick replied

"No Roman your early!" The voice snapped in responce

"Well then shall we get down to bussiness?" The figure responded

The figure had worn a dark hood with a jet black cloak and had a weapon sheathed under their cloak

"Now Joker, of course we can" Roman replied with a that Roman pulled out a cigar and started smoking.

They were both sitting parallel to each other on a table before the cloaked figure spoke

"The king of hearts needs a new card" Joker had said

"Oh really and why have you come to me?" Roman asked with curiosity as he leaned forward

"King requires a Team leader for team evens of hearts" Joker explained that his organisation was based on the hearts deck of cards

There was team odds, Evens, Wild and King squads joker was one of the only members not to be in a team as he worked on his own.

"How is king these days anyway?" Torchwick asked

"He is stressed as the 10 of hearts was K.I.A" Joker explained

"how are you Torchwick?" Joker replied after exchanging stories

"I hear you had your ass handed to you by a girl twice now"

Torchwick stood up and replied with " it's not my fucking fault if these girls have experienced combat fucking training!" Roman shouted at the Joker

"What was her name Roman?" At this point joker had a look of curosity on his face as he looked at Torchwick and leaned forward towards him

Torchwick replied after breathing in and out a couple times after his fit of anger

"Ruby Rose"

"Ruby Fucking Rose!" He screamed as he kicked a pole hard as he could

"Thank you Roman" Joker got up from his seat and walked towards the door before saying

"Have a pleasant evening" as he closed the warehouse door behind him.

"Ruby Rose" Joker said before getting in a car and driving away from the district. Into the depths of the shadow of vale.


	2. Money Is the Root in any World

7.38 AM

Osprey Private Security Firm Head Quarters

A Lone figure Enters The Building

* * *

The man Rings the bell at the entrance desk

"Hello" the receptionist said with a smile on her face

"Yes I am here to see steel?" The figure said

The man was wearing a nice fine trimed suit along with a black steel capped cane

"Mr Steel Will be with you shortly" the woman said

The man sat down on the waiting chairs awaiting this "Mr Steel"

The man thought about the events of last night

"hmph Ruby Rose, Now where have I heard her name before."  
"Agh yes she was the one who had Torchwick running from a simple job"

He let out a snicker as a man in full combat ordered Armour came out with a helmet on

"Hello sir!" the soldier Snapped as he pulled up a Salute

"Thank you but I am looking for a Overseer Steel?" the man in the suit asked

the soldier looked confused when he said Overseer

"Erm Sir? Do you mean team leader Steel?"

"Ah yes sorry" he said standing up

They walked down a couple hallways as the soldier pointed him at a door  
The man knocked on the door only to hear a man opening and shouting  
"HELLO MY FRIEND!" he screamed

"Agh Glad to see our Friends in the Private Sector still have memories!" The suited man said

"Agh ACE you were always an ass-whole to begin with!" Steel said

"Please no names when deals go down!"

"yes, yes I understand" he said In agreement

* * *

Meanwhile in the shadows of Vale

8.00 am

Agent Valerias of the Atlas Military intelligence division

"Excuses me sir got a light?" A shady Homeless man asked  
Valerias gave him a smoke and then the next thing He saw shocked him as a gang of homeless men surrounded him

"Well this is unexpected?" Valerias Said in a relaxed tone before releasing his dual massive 50 caliber Pistols

The Homeless ran away from him in tears and hid themselves away from him

"agh much better" Then a shot was heard

Valerias Was on the floor holding his wound that the bullet had entered but he was losing to much blood

A man in a dark hood emerges from the shadows holding 2 shotguns

"Well now Valerias I did not expect you to find me" the figure spoke

He coughed out some blood before speaking "Even if you kill me 2 of hearts, More will come!"

"I have no doubt about that" Then a shot was heard that echoed through the alleyways

"Such a shame" The figure said


End file.
